Disney INFINITY: Power of Imagination
by heroes1202
Summary: New version of "The Great Brawl". The worlds that make up the magical world of Infinity have been plunged into darkness and the heroes that guard these worlds have fallen, leaving the villains to cause havoc, led by the "Epic Mickey" Blot. When hope seems lost, a mysterious boy, Elliot, materializes in the Hall of Heroes as Infinity's last hope. Features characters not in the game.


_In a world completely parallel to that of our own, a magical and ever expanding world known as "Infinity" exists and all who come to play in this realm is safe from all dangers and threats of the outside. This world thrives solely on the endless powers of the imagination of children. With their neverending powers to imagine, the world of Infinity has thrived for many generations. And always there to protect this magical world are its many guardians, honored in the ever growing Hall of Heroes, located in the heart of the world._

_However, for the first time in known history, a great darkness has fallen over the peaceful land of Infinity. No one understands this great darkness or where it originally came from, but it has completely swallowed the world and drowned it in darkness. And because of this, the guardians who oversaw the many worlds of Infinity have fallen asleep and the dreams of children have been flooded by nightmares. Also, many of the most vile and despicable figures from children's nightmares now began to overtake the various worlds to completely rule the realm of Infinity._

_It seems all was lost as Infinity was deeply stained by darkness. However, wherever there is great darkness, there must always be an equally powerful light..._

**_Disney INFINITY: Power of Imagination_**

**_Chapter 01: Light of Hope_**

_~ Inside the Hall of Heroes ~_

Our story begins in the Hall of Heroes, the once majestic and beautiful heart of the entire world of Infinity. A thick black sea of clouds cover the sky, casting darkness over the land. The only source of visible light was that projected by a small pillar of light in the center of the hall. Outside the hall are several signs of withering plants and dead trees. Surrounding the outer edges within the hall are the statues honoring the heroes of Infinity. But with the expanding darkness, the statues have lost their shimmering shine and have become dark gray in color, ensnared by long black thorny vines, except for the staute of Vanellope von Schweetz. There is absolutely no life at all within the Hall of Heroes under the veil of darkness.

However, something strange begins to happen as a small glistening speck of light, appearing almost like a firefly, fluttered down through the pillar of light projecting from the center. Once it made contact with the ground, it gave off a brilliant flash, illuminating the hall for a short while. When the light faded away, we see a comatose body laying on the ground. It appears to be a young boy with light blonde hair and dressed only in a white veil shirt with bare feet. He lays motionless for a while until he begins to slowly come to. His eyes slowly open, revealing faint blue eyes.

"H-Huh? Wh-Whuh?" he mumbled, looking at his surroundings "Where...am I?"The boy slowly pushed himself onto his feet as his eyelids still sagged. Taking his first steps, the boy stumbled his way out of the pillar of light and fell to the ground. But he soon pushed himself back on his feet, only to tumble once more.

"S-So sleepy..." he muttered, beginning to drift asleep. However, as his eyelids grew heavy again, he suddenly hears someone's voice calling out to him.

* * *

_"Hey! Are you okay there pally?! Say something!"_

* * *

The boy's eyes slowly opened again, seeing a young girl about his height, wearing a light green hoodie with matching colored leg socks with a pair of black boots. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail by a licorice hair braid wih various candy sprinkles in her locks. The boy slowly starts to push himself back up, fumbling into the girl's arms.

"Whoa! Easy there. Don't hurt yourself." she stuttered. Slowly opening his eyes, the boy looked into the girl's hazel colored eyes.

"Who...Who...are you?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"Vanellope von Schweetz. But...you can just call me Vanellope." she replied. The boy groaned as Vanellope helped him onto his feet, locking eyes again.

"So...what's your name? Its only fair you tell me yours too." she chuckled. The boy looked down at himself, closing his eyes as he tried to think of his name. He continued to draw a blank, searching deep into his memories to find it before it suddenly came to him, looking back to Vanellope.

"My...My name is...Elliot." he muttered. Vanellope lightly smiled.

"Elliot, huh? Good to know. So tell me, Eli, what'cha doing here all by yourself?" she asked "This place isn't the "ideal" place to go on vacation if ya catch my drift." Elliot rose up onto his feet alongside Vanellope and looked around the Hall of Heroes.

"Where...are we?" he asked. Vanellope lightly glanced around.

"This place is called the Hall of Heroes. It was originally a shrine to honor the guardians that protect the world of Infinity. But now, they're just crumbling rocks of their former selves." she explained. Elliot curiously looked over towards Vanellope.

"In...fininty?" he asked. Vanellope glanced at him.

"Huh? What? You mean you don't even know the name of this world? This is Infinity, a world powered solely by the imagination of children. At least, it USED to be...not since this depressing darkness covered everything and made this place totally suck." she continued. Elliot looked at Vanellope again, once more with a confused look.

"Geez. Do you not know ANYTHING? Surely you heard about the darkness that's covered everything. It happened a while ago. It hit this world so fast that no one could prepare for it." she asked. Elliot shook his head.

"N-No. I'm sorry but...I don't remember anything that's happened until now." he said. Vanellope gasped.

"W-Wait. Does this kid have...amnesia?" she thought "Oh boy. Now I don't even know if he's really FROM this world or not. Just who is he? And where did he come from?!" Just then, the Hall of Heroes began to quake and rattle, almost as if an earthquake suddenly struck the land.

"W-W-Whoa! Whoa!" Vanellope exclaimed, clinging tightly onto Elliot. The two feverishly looked around as the hall viciously shook from the quake. Suddenly, a massive black claw grabbed hold of the ground surrounding the hall, scaring Vanellope and Elliot.

"Oh no! IT'S here!" Vanellope gasped. Elliot looked fearfully at Vanellope.

"W-What is?!" he asked. Following the giant claw grabbing hold of the ground, a massive black shadow was pulled up from below, showing itself as a giant monstrous creature that was solid black with hazy green eyes. It took one look at Vanellope and Elliot and roared. The monster was the Phantom Blot.

"THAT!" she exclaimed. Just then, several hordes of toy like creatures surround Vanellope and Elliot. And following that, dark lights began gathering together, swirling in a storm before becoming the figures of the other co-horts of nightmares. These lights took the form of Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Emperor Zurg, Captain Hook, King Candy, Syndrome and Davy Jones.

"Oh man! They found me!" Vanellope thought. Oogie suddenly gave out a loud and malicious laughter as he approached Vanellope and Elliot.

"Well, well, well...if it AIN'T Vanellope von Schweetz! The LAST guardian we haven't snuffed outta the picture yet! Ha! Thought you could give us the slip, did ya?!" Oogie laughed, staring intensly at them. Vanellope groaned as she and Elliot stood side by side, facing the villains.

"Don't even bother trying to escape this time girl! All yer other "pallies" have already walked the plank into a neverending sleep. Now, it is YOUR turn." Hook sneered, pointing his sword at her. Zurg did likewise, aiming his blaster at her.

"Surrender NOW Vanellope von Schweetz! You have nowhere left in this entire WORLD to hide from us!" Zurg shouted. Just then, the villains happened to catch notice of Elliot at Vanellope's side.

"Hmm? And who's THIS little kid? I've never seen him around these parts before." Ursula asked. Hook eyed Elliot as well, agreeing with the sea witch.

"Ha! Does it matter?! I think I just found myself another play toy! Ooh! I can't WAIT to see what kind of torture I can cook up for YOU when we get back to my place!" Oogie laughed, partially frightening Elliot. But suddenly, the giant Blot eyed Elliot and started to growl menancingly, surprising Vanellope and the villains.

"Hmm?! And what's gotten into YOU all of a sudden? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Hook asked. Suddenly, the Blot roared and lunged its claw towards Elliot and Vanellope. As Vanellope raised her arms in defense, Elliot gave out a loud scream and cowered behind her. But just before impact, a giant barrier of light surrounded the two and repelled the Blot's claw, blasting it back towards the beast and slamming into its face. The other villains gasped as Vanellope peeked between her arms, shocked to see the giant barrier around them.

"What in the...?" Vanellope muttered.

"Wh-What the?! No way!" Syndrome gasped "How did...th-that KID?!" Sensing something was up, Davy Jones drew his pistol and started firing blasts at the barrier, watching as they were repelled back on impact.

"Blast! We can't get through it!" Davy Jones shouted.

"Just go away! All of you! G-GO AWAY!" Elliot exclaimed, eyes clasped shut. Suddenly, as he screamed loudly, the barrier suddenly expanded itself out wider, colliding with all of the evil miniature toys and the villains, blowing them away.

"Gah!" the villains exclaimed, blown clean out of sight along with the Blot and the evil toys. Vanellope watched in awe and wonder as the golden barrier engulfed the entire Hall of Heroes, clearing away the clouds and returning sunlight to the sky above. In addition, the decaying fauna was miraculously revived and the black thorny vines embracing the statues withered away before her eyes.

"No way..." Vanellope muttered. Soon, the golden barrier had encased the entire hall within its confiding space. She then looked back to Elliot, who slowly opened his eyes when he sensed the danger was gone. He quickly gasped at the sight of everything around them had changed.

"W-What? What happened?" Elliot asked, looking to Vanellope. She just remained speechless herself as nothing around her seemed to make any sense to her. She lightly glanced back at Elliot, exploring the scenery around them.

"Did...Did Eli do this?" she thought "If so, again, what IS he?!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
